Control
by Luna Elune
Summary: Jack gives Bunny a little lesson in control... YAOI, Hardcore smut, Boy x Boy! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

This story is for my little Bunny! You know who you are babby! ;) Hope you enjoy it, as well as everyone else reading :) Very mature smut incoming so be warned! Bunnymund is in his Pooka form so if you don't like that leave now or forever hold your peace ;)

* * *

Pants filled the air as Bunny battled with himself to stay calm. He was currently tied down with some twine to the bed post of his white-haired lover. And speaking of his lover, he was doing a very sexy strip tease, staring the Pooka in the eyes as he slipped off his pants. Bunny drank in the sight of his naked snowflake, his eyes roving all over his body. Jack blushed slightly and climbed up onto the bed, straddling the Easter spirits hips and grinding against the growing bulge in his sheath, his eyes at half mast and his head leaned back, baring his neck. "Crikey mate... You're so bloody gorgeous." Bunny gritted out, admiring the way Jack's hips moved. Bunny bucked up slightly and Jack's eyes suddenly opened and he got off of Bunny and kneeled down in between his legs, leaning back as his hand traveled down and began to stroke himself.

Bunny cursed under his breath as he stared, entranced. Jack smiled at him as Bunny struggled with his bonds, "Ah ah ah... You need a lesson in control." Jack said in a sing-song voice. Bunny growled, "If I didn't love you I would kill you..." Bunny glared at him. Jack smirked and blew more ice on his ropes to keep him from escaping. Jack closed his eyes and began to stroke him at a leisurely pace, sighing with pleasure. Bunny sighed in frustration as he was forced to stare at the winter spirit.

Jack then brought up three fingers to his mouth, opening his eyes to stare Bunny in the eyes as he licked them and sucked them, soaking them with his saliva to prepare himself. He then brought them to his entrance and pressed one in. Bunny's eyes widened as a hot moan left his lips and his finger began to push in and out. Jack spread his legs further and bit his lip as he pressed in a second. Bunny twitched and pulled at his bonds more and noticed that the ice was melting as Jack was to busy with something else to focus on controlling his ice. Bunny smirked and unsheathed his claws and began to cut away at the twine.

Jack gasped as his fingers brushed past his special spot and he shivered and finally pushed in the third, crying out as he hit his prostate once again. Bunny's smile got wider as he broke through one then began cutting through the other, occasionally glancing at Jack to make sure he wasn't watching. Once he was finally free, Bunny rubbed his sore wrists with his paws and sheathed his claws once more and grabbed Jack's thighs and spread them further, Jack's eyes shooting open and widening as he looked at the now free Pooka. "Wha.. how?" Jack asked before his lips were covered with Bunny's and he smirked and gave into the kiss.

Jack slipped his fingers out of himself and gripped Bunny's hard shaft. Bunny grunted, disconnecting from the kiss to pant, and bucked into Jack's cold hands, which were surprisingly not as bad as they sounded. Bunny fully slipped out of his sheath and Jack licked his lips at the sight of it. He gripped the round knot at the base and leaned down to lick up the side. Bunny placed his paw on the back of Jack's head, sighing as the tip of his member was enveloped. Jack let go with a wet pop and then got on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Bunny with a sultry smile. Bunny's tail gave a little twitch as he was reminded of his animal instincts and his bright green eyes turned darker.

Bunny gripped Jack's hips, positioning himself at his entrance before pushing in slowly, letting out a groan as his girth slipped in. Jack opened his mouth in a silent scream, gripping his sheets as Bunny slipped in. "B-Bunny..." Jack whimpered, panting. Once Bunny was in all the way he waited for a moment, not wanting to hurt his young lover (young in guardian terms). After the go ahead from Jack, Bunny pulled out then pushed back in quickly. Jack gasped and clenched the sheets as his prostate was pounded into.

Bunny leaned down and bit into the flesh of Jack's shoulder, making Jack moan with pleasure and pain as Bunny continued his pace and nibbled at his neck. "Ung.. Harder!" Jack cried, pushing his head into the bed as Bunny complied with his wishes. Bunny gripped Jack's hips harder as he thrusted faster and harder. "Yer so tight love..." Bunny groaned, his Australian accent thick with lust. Jack moaned and his eyes rolled back as Bunny repeatedly hit his prostrate. "Oh yes! I'm gonna cum!" Jack cried, spreading his thighs further and his arms falling underneath him as he could no longer hold himself up. Bunny grunted and slowed down his pace, torturing his lover as his orgasm was taken further away from him.

"Not just yet mate." Bunny said with a smirk, licking and nibbling Jack's neck as he went slow and deep. Jack cried out in ecstasy as his special spot was rubbed against slowly, making his mind explode with white hot pleasure. "Bunny please! *moan* Faster!" Jack cried, biting into his arm to keep from moaning. Bunny smirked, "Beg me.." He said deeply, his voice filling Jack's ears and making him whimper. Jack got an idea and suddenly turned so he was on his back and pushed Bunny down onto his back and began to ride him hard and fast. Jack screamed to the ceiling, tears streaming down his face as he was in a state of euphoria.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jack moaned, gripping the fur of Bunny's chest as he shook with unrestrained pleasure. Bunny felt his own end approaching and began to thrust up to meet his lover's hips, making Jack's head fall back as his prostate was hit hard and he lost it all over Bunny's chest, gasping and crying out as he came. Bunny growled, gripping Jack's hips and thrusting all the way in, filling his mate with his seed and he grunted as Jack clenched around him.

Once the two finally came down from their highs, Bunny pulled out with a soft hiss, his cum trailing out behind him. He enveloped Jack into his embrace and lay them down under the covers, kissing Jack's head gently and smiling down at him as he nuzzled into his chest. "Night snowflake, love ya." Bunny whispered into Jack's ear, bringing him closer to him. "Love you too Bunny, goodnight." Jack yawned, kissing Bunny's chest and Bunny felt his heart skip a beat momentarily, his body feeling all warm and fuzzy and he cursed himself for being such a sap but he could not help it. He loved his little snowflake and no one would steal his beauty from him.

Bunny then got an idea for payback and smirked evilly as he looked down at his sleeping mate.

~The Next Morning~

Jack awoke sore but sated and yawned and moved to stretch but found that his arms and legs were bound down to his bed and he was currently in his birthday suit. "What the-" Jack mumbled, looking around when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared and saw Bunny standing at the foot of the bed, "It's yer turn for yer lesson in control..." Bunny said, holding a long pink vibrator. Jack blushed and gulped.

* * *

And the end! Sorry if it was too smutty! I know I'm a terrible person XD I hope you enjoyed my bunny! I worked hard on it! :D I hope all my other readers enjoyed and I love you all! Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since my babby wouldn't stop bugging me about this and I love her too much (and I fear for my own well being if I don't write this) I had to do a twoshot :) Hope you guys like! Enjoy :)

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I woke up the next morning sore but sated and yawned and moved to stretch but found that my arms and legs were bound down to the bed and I was currently in my birthday suit. "What the-" I mumbled, looking around when I heard the sound of a throat being cleared and saw Bunny standing at the foot of the bed, "It's yer turn for yer lesson in control..." Bunny said, holding a long pink vibrator. I blushed and gulped, a shiver going down my spine. "B-Bunny, I'm sure we can talk about this like civilized people." I said

"Yer a person, but I'm a bunny rememba?" Bunny said in his handsome accent and I melted. He took a few steps closer and I could practically feel him devouring me with his eyes. "I think I ratha like the way ya look all helpless like that." He purred, running a claw down my naked stomach, making me squirm at the ticklish feeling. "Bunny..." I whimpered, looking up at him with the big puppy eyes that always got him. "That just adds to the look mate. Sorry, no gettin' outta this one." He said, smirking evilly. I whined and admitted defeat. _'Oh well, might as well enjoy this.'_ I thought to myself and gave Bunny my best kicked puppy look.

He growled and leaned over the bed to connect our lips in a vicious kiss, teeth clashing and tongues battling. I desperately wanted to wrap my arms around his neck but the twine holding me down kept me from doing so and I pouted. I pressed harder against Bunny's maw and he let out another growl, battling my tongue into submission and I got the message and knew to just give in. I gasped into the heated kiss as his paw ran up the length of my member before descending lower to rub over my still entrance which was still a bit sensitive from last night.

I moaned and Bunny bit my bottom lip and I yelped as he lapped away the blood and pulled away from the kiss. "Just like ya taught me control las' night, I'm gonna teach ya how ta stay quiet. A single sound out of you and I leave ya here to take care o' yerself." Bunny growled and I nodded, biting my lip. My eyes widened but I kept a firm bite on my lip, not letting a squeak escape as the pink vibrator was pushed in slowly and set to the lowest setting. Bunny leaned down and licked all the way up my cock, never once putting his lips around me and just licking.

_'So the bastard wants to tease does he?' _I growled to myself, clenching the ropes holding me as the vibrator was pushed in a bit farther, just barely brushing past my prostate. I held back a scream as the vibrator was suddenly adjusted and hit my prostate dead on and the setting turned to the highest. My eyes widened and my lip bled from my effort to keep from making a sound. I felt Bunny's warm, rough tongue lick away the blood that left my lip and connected our lips into a gentle kiss this time. I wondered what was with the sudden change in demeanor and thrashed as the vibrator was pressed further into my prostate.

I looked up at Bunny with teary, desperate eyes, begging him with just a look to fuck me senseless. I didn't know whether to be happy or angry that the vibrator was pulled out of me and decided on happy once Aster went thrusting as deep into me as he could and I could not help but let out a small whimper. I looked up at Bunny to see what he was gonna do but saw a feral, hungry and claiming look in his eyes, making me shiver as he gripped my hips and began thrusting mercilessly into me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my nails dug into the strands of the rope and I let it all out. Screams and mewls of pleasure escaped my lips, my hands pulling desperately at their bonds to get free. I heard the snap of a rope and wondered if I was really that strong when I opened my eyes to see Bunny cutting through the ropes that held me. Once the other hand was free I began clawing at his back in my pleasure, trying to get a grip on something to keep from being lost in the sensations.

I growled in frustration as he pulled out and I was flipped over onto my hands and knees and was entered swiftly once again. I gripped a pillow and bit into it, muffled screams and moans leaving my mouth. I reached a hand down to wrap around myself and began stroking to Bunny's pace, which was hard to follow considering he was a giant bunny with speedy thrusts that would tear a normal human in half. I cried out as I felt his teeth sink into the nape of my neck, marking me as his and keeping a hold on me as he went even faster and harder.

"B-Bunny! Ah! I-I'm coming!" I yelled, moving my hips back onto him as fast as I could manage as he repeatedly struck my prostate, stars bursting behind my eyes with the incredible pleasure. "Y-ya, me too mate." He grunted out, nibbling and licking my neck and ear. I screamed to the ceiling as Bunny's knot pushed into me and his cum landed on my abused prostate as I came, making a mess of the bed-sheets below me. I collapsed and Bunny fell down on top of me, still connected to me. He pulled me under the covers and spooned me, kissing my shoulder gently and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear as he held me close and possessively.

I smiled in contentment and suddenly gasped, my eyes shooting open as Bunny slipped out of me and his cum went with him. I blushed and Bunny purred, "I love knowin' I've filled ya up." He said, chuckling deeply, making the bed shake. I turned and slapped his chest playfully, "Shut up dog food!" I said, sticking my tongue out and blowing a raspberry. He smiled at me and pulled me close, "Time fer bed snowflake." He said softly, kissing my forehead. I yawned, "Good-... Afternoon I guess." I said with a small laugh, noting it was only about one o' clock and we were going back to sleep. Bunny chuckled again, "Yea, good afternoon mate. Love ya." He said and I smiled and cuddled closer to him, "Love you too Aster." I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Feel I could have written more but here you go! XD Peace out from the WhiteWolf :)


End file.
